


Brush

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason wants to be a part of your nighttime routine.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 111





	Brush

An owl hooted, and the moon glistened over the lake. You stood in the lake, naked, looking out at the still water.  


You heard a leaf crunch behind you, and you turned to see Jason standing on the shore holding up a robe, pointedly not looking at you. You smiled slightly, walking over to him, noticing how he shook. He was always so nervous whenever your naked body was in front of him, you were amazed that he was even capable of killing people.  


“Thank you, Jason.” You smiled, slipping into the robe and closing it.  


Jason nodded slightly, walking toward the cabin. He looked back, making sure that you were following, he tilted his head slightly, seeing that you hadn’t moved. You smiled slightly, looking out at the lake one more time before following him inside.  


Your hair was dripping wet, and it made you cold, even with the robe on. The inside of the cabin was messy, and you grabbed a towel off of the back of a chair, drying your hair with it.  


You felt Jason’s eyes on you as you dried your hair. It amazed you how he would never watch you in your most intimate moments-though you wouldn’t stop him from looking-but he would observe you while you did menial tasks like drying your hair and brushing it.  


Speaking of, where the hell was your brush?  


You looked around, trying to spot your brush. You always kept it in the same place, and it wasn’t there. Spinning around, you saw Jason, holding the brush in his hands. His back was hunched, and he looked nervous.  


“Jason? What are you doing with my brush?” You asked.  


Jason held up the brush slightly, kind of shrugging, trying to mime something. You tilted your head slightly, trying to make sense of what he was miming.  


“You want to brush my hair?” You asked, and Jason nodded quickly.  


Giggling, you sat down in a chair, looking back at him. “Okay, just be careful, alright?”  


Jason nodded, walking over to you, his heavy boots clumping against the ground. His hand that held the brush shook, and he looked at the back of your head nervously. He had literally ripped people in half before, and god, he wanted to be gentle, but as he brought the brush to your hair, he was suddenly panicking that he might be completely incapable of being gentle.  


He brought the brush to the top of your head, bringing it down the length of your hair. He watched you for any sign of pain or discomfort, but there was none. Jason then repeated the action, watching how your hair straightened as he brought the brush down, and then bounced back slightly once the brush went completely through.  


You sat so still for him, Jason thought as he continued brushing your hair slowly. He went over it again and again, wanting to make sure that he had gotten out every single tangle.  


You giggled softly, the longer he brushed your hair the more ticklish it felt. After what felt like forever, Jason finally pulled back.  


Turning to look at him, you smiled, taking the brush from him and setting it on the table.  


“Thank you, Jason.” You smiled, and Jason turned away in exactly the same way he did whenever you were naked. Maybe he thought that you looked to vulnerable like that, wearing a robe, and your wet hair dripping onto your shoulders. Maybe he liked seeing you like that so much he had to look away. Maybe he just loved you so much he didn’t know how to deal with it.  


Either way, you had a feeling that him brushing your hair would become a new tradition in that little cabin, and you were completely fine with that.


End file.
